


For Better or For Worse

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Positive, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Feedism, Fluff, M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Weight Gain, chubby johnny, chubby kpop, johnten, married johnten, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Johnny becomes insecure after gaining weight on him and Ten’s honeymoon.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 67





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I’m so sorry I haven’t been active lately, it’s been a rough couple of months for me. I’m actually going to start posting more stories soon I pinky promise!! I hope you guys enjoy, don’t forget to vote and comment:)

“Why are my pants so tight,” Johnny mumbles. 

Johnny walks to the bathroom and lifts up his shirt. He slips off the too tight sweatpants, looking at himself in the mirror. 

He runs his fingers over the red markings it left on his newly developed soft stomach. He takes his stomach in between his fingers and jiggles it. 

“God, did I really gain that much weight?”

Recently Johnny and Ten went on their honeymoon after getting married a few months back. He could tell he was indulging a bit too much of the food in France, every night he would come back to the hotel so stuffed he would pass out in a food coma. 

Between the various versions of pasta and all the luxurious wine, he couldn’t resist eating so much.

Johnny walks over to his scale and turns it on. He waits for the scale to zero out and he steps on. Johnny looks down as his weight flashes on the screen and he gasps.

“Honey? Are you ok,” Ten ask with concern.   
“Yes, I am,” he lies. 

Johnny feels his cheeks turn red from embarrassment as he steps off. He feels embarrassed that he gained over 25 pounds in such a short time. 

“Johnny come on,” Ten whines,” I want you to be in bed with me, I have a surprise.” 

Johnny gulps, he usually knows how Ten’s surprises end.   
“Oh ok,” Johnny mumbles. 

He slips on his sweatpants but puts the band under his stomach. He pulls down his shirt and looks at himself in the mirror. His newly developed muffin top hanging over the edge of his pants with the bottom of his belly poking out of the bottom of his shirt. His shirt accentuate the shape of his belly. He hopes Ten doesn’t notice. 

Johnny holds in his stomach and walks out the bathroom. He gets on the bed, waiting for Ten’s surprise. 

“I was wondering, do I look cute in this,” Ten seductively ask.   
He saunters out of the closet in a black lace lingerie set with black knee high heels. 

Johnny’s mouth waters at the sight of Ten. He walks over to the bed and gets on. He mounts Johnny and rubs his chest. 

“You l-look amazing,” Johnny smirks.   
“I know I do,” Ten winks,” now kiss me!”

Ten leans in and presses his lips against Johnny’s. Johnny kisses back, making the kiss more passionate. 

Ten grinds on Johnny as they make out, making Johnny even more turned on.   
“God, I want to rip those lace panties off of you,” Johnny moans out. 

Ten lifts up Johnny’s shirt but Johnny breaks away and sits up.  
“What’s wrong,” Ten questions.

Johnny shakes his head,” nothing sorry, we can continue.”

Johnny lies back down and Ten and him continue to make out. Ten tries to slip his hand under Johnny’s shirt and Johnny stops him. 

“Stop,” Johnny breaks the kiss again and sits up.   
“Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?”  
Johnny sighs,” no it’s not you, it’s me.”

He grabs Ten’s hand and kisses it.   
“I’m just, a little bit insecure,” he admits.   
“What do you mean,” he ask.

Ten sits up and holds his hand. 

“I mean that I gained weight. I know you loved it when I had my six pack so I’m going to sta-“  
Ten interrupts Johnny with a kiss on his lips.   
“Johnny, you don’t have to change anything for me. I’ll love you no matter what,” Ten coos. 

Ten pulls up Johnny’s shirt, exposing his soft stomach. Ten bends down and begins to leave soft kisses on it, making Johnny giggle. 

“I love you like this,” Ten grins,” you’re so soft and fluffy. I love your little belly.”

He pinches it and Johnny blushes.  
“Johnny, no matter what changes you go through I’ll be here with you. You don’t have to change yourself for me or anybody else. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.”

Johnny begins to tear up,” thank you so much.”  
Ten kisses him on his lips.   
“It’s just the truth! And plus, it looks very good on you,” he grins.

Ten gets off of Johnny and lays next to him in bed. 

“Do you just want to watch some movies and eat a bunch of snacks,” he ask.  
Johnny smiles,” I would love that.”


End file.
